


Forgotten Memories (discontinued)

by MarineJones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Gen, Genocide mentioned, I’m a bad writer, resets mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineJones/pseuds/MarineJones
Summary: Frisk falls into the world of the monsters. For some reason the monsters seem to already know them, and they’re angry.





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightest_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/gifts).



> My sister got this idea for an AU where who remembers the resets and who doesn't switch. Basically Frisk, Flowey, and Sans don't remember the timelines, but everyone else does. Also this is written in first person/Frisk's point of view. It does start off just like the game, but it's different I promise.

I sat up and looked around taking in my surroundings. I had fallen into Mt. Ebott, a patch of Flowers softening my fall. 'How am I supposed to get home?' I thought as I stood up and started walking into the caverns. Turning a corner, I noticed a flower standing there and... smiling at me?

"Howdy," it said in a friendly tone. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

There was a small flash of light and I looked down to see a red heart like shape floating in front of my chest. It glowed brightly shining everything in the room with a red hue.

"See that heart?" he continued. "That is your soul. the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry. I'll share some with you!"

With a wink, small, white, seed like shapes appeared and floated above him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

I reached out to one, but once it touched me a searing pain shot throughout my entire body. I hit the floor feeling weak.

"You idiot!" he said, his face morphing into a demented smile. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?! DIE!"

The pellets surrounded me and slowly moved closer. Right before the hit me, they disappeared as a fireball hit Flowey blasting him off.

A goat like monster came running over. "What a terrible creature, torturing su..." She froze upon seeing me. Her eyes grew wide as if she was staring at a ghost before glaring down at me coldly. "Oh, it's you."

Without another word she turned and began to walk off. Not wanting to be alone, in fear of the flower returning, I ran after her trying to stay close.

She stopped at a small room with a training dummy standing there. She looked completely serious as she faced me.

"You must think I'm forgetful." She pointed at the dummy and continued. "Fight it. I know exactly what you will do."

I looked at the dummy. It couldn't move or talk for itself and this lady was trying to get me to fight it?

“I, I don't want to fight." I put my hands up and looked over at her. "I won't fight them!"

She looked completely dumbfounded. "Well, then," she said, clearly not expecting this outcome. "Let us continue on." She then turned and walked off, slower this time allowing me to keep up.

As we walked a strange frog like monster hoped put in front of me.

"Awww, aren't you adorable," I said, smiling at it, it's face turning slightly red. When it noticed the larger monster with me it slinked away.

"My child," she suddenly said. "I would like to apologize for the way I acted earlier. You truly are different. I’m sorry. Now let us continue, shall we?"

As I followed, she began helping me with the puzzles. She clearly had grown fond of me, but refused to let me out of her sight. I don’t know if it was for my protection or not, but I was too nervous to ask.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Toriel's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Toriel never introduced herself.

After awhile of walking we made it to a small house that was tucked away at the end of the ruins. It looked so cozy and welcoming, like a small cabin you’d stay at on vacation.

“Welcome to my home, child,” said the goat monster who had told me her name was Toriel. “Go on inside.”

I ran in and looked around curiously. The inside was just as warm and comforting as one would expect. It was full of nice simple furniture and there were different types of plants and flowers decorating everything.

“Come this way,” she said while signaling me to follow her. She motioned towards a door at the beginning of the hall. “A room of your very own. I hope you like it. Please, make yourself at home, I will be in the other room if you need anything.”

The room was full of toys and other things for children. Tired from all the walking I went over to the bed and jumped in. The sheets were so soft and warm that I quickly went to sleep. Upon waking, I notice someone had turned the lights off and the room was filled with a sweet smell. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room was a delicious looking slice of pie. I picked it up and quickly ate it, then left to look for Toriel. I appreciate her hospitality, but I need to get home. Sadly, I didn’t know how to leave here.

Walking into another room, I found her sitting in a large chair reading.

“Um, Ms. Toriel,” I said getting her attention.

“Oh, you’re up already,” Her smile faltered as she continued talking. “Is there something you want?”

“How do I leave here?”

Her face fell as she closed the book and stood up. A small look of betrayal was in her eyes. “I should’ve known this was going to happen.” She proceeded downstairs with me following close behind. “I should’ve destroyed it already. Why? Why did I think this would be different?”

She stood in front of a large door and without facing me as she continued to talk. “This is the exit to the rest of the underground. I-I won’t let you go through it. Not this time. Not again.”

Turning towards me she had a serious look in her eyes and summoned a fireball in each hand. “Fight.”

Throwing fireball after fireball at me, I dodge as quickly as I could. Then one struck me in the arm. The burning pain caused me to scream and hit the floor, only to be hit by another. 

“Get up!” she demanded. “Get up and fight!”

Another painful blow to my side. It was unbelievably painful, but I couldn’t bring myself to harm her. She seemed sad and hurt by something. As I was hit again, I heard her give a small sob. I began to notice that her attacks weren’t hitting me anymore. She couldn’t bring herself to kill me.

“Attack already!” she shouted. Her voice cracking, overflowed with emotions. “Stop messing around and just fight!”

“No!” As the word left my mouth she froze. Looking at me with shock and disbelief.

“It, it’s wrong. I have no reason to. You’ve given me no reason to. I refuse! I won’t hurt you! I-I won’t hurt anyone! I can’t hurt anyone!”

I looked up at her to see tears beginning to fill her eyes. Her magic dissipated and she hit the floor and began weeping. “You really mean it, don’t you?” A broken laugh echoed through the room. “That’s what I tried to teach you last time, but you... At least you finally listened.”

Before I could ask what she was talking about, she pulled me into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry,” she silently said. “I’m sorry for doubting you. Please be careful out there.”

She pulled away and started to walk back to the rest of the house. She stopped and turned towards me. “Be good, my child.” Then she turned away one last time. “Goodbye.”

I stood at the doorway for a moment. A part of me wanted to follow her. She seemed so sad and alone. But I knew I had to keep going. Something deep inside me was telling me I needed to. 

Turning towards the large door I opened it and continued my journey through the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the length I want the chapters to be.


	3. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at Snowdin with the skells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn’t remember AUs in this one. Just a FYI. Also I last updated this in spring I am SO sorry.

Opening the door, I was blasted with freezing wind. There was snow everywhere and miles of evergreens. It looked like something you’d see in a Christmas movie. As I walked forward I had the creeping feeling that I was being followed. As I approached a bridge I froze, knowing there was someone behind me.

“Human,” Someone said. “don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.”

Slowly, I turn and grab the stranger’s hand only to have a loud farting like sound happen. I looked at the small skeleton in front of me as he laughed at his little prank.

“the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s always funny,” he said amusingly as he put his hand in his pocket. “anyway, you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y’know… i don’t really care about capturing anybody. now, my brother papyrus, he’s a human-hunting fanatic. hey, actually, I think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

I easily walk across the bridge and Sans suggest I hide behind a lamp. A tall skeleton that I can only assume is Papyrus walked over.

“sup bro,” Sans said casually.

His brother did not look amused as he looked down at his brother. “SANS, I KNOW THE HUMAN IS HIDING BEHIND THE LAMP.” I’ve been caught!

“err, what?” Sans was clearly beyond confused.

“WE’VE DONE THIS BEFORE SANS.”

“what are you talking about?”

“DO YOU NOT REMEMBER SANS?”

“remember what?”

“HMMM, STRANGE. ANYWAY, COME ON OUT HUMAN! IT’S OKAY, I’M NOT MAD! I FORGIVE YOU.”

I slowly came out of my hiding spot and approach them. I looked at Papyrus uneasily, trying to figure out how he knew where I was.

“GREETING HUMAN,” he said cheerfully. “YOU SEEM A LITTLE… DIFFERENT THIS TIME.” Then his entire face lit up with excitement. “MAYBE YOU’LL ACTUALLY WANT TO TRY MY PUZZLES THIS TIME! I’LL BE WAITING HUMAN, NYEH HEH HEH!” And like that, he runs off leaving me and Sans standing there.

“Was that weird to you?” I asked Sans.

“yeah... well, he seems like he’s having fun. i’ll see you up ahead.” Right after saying that he turned around and walked the way we came from. The opposite way his brother went. I should be surprised, but seeing everything else, this seems normal.

 

As I went through this winter wonderland I kept running into the brothers. Papyrus seemed so happy that I kept participating in his puzzles and Sans kept cracking jokes. Everyone else seemed to be avoiding me. I would see a quick glimpse of someone as they ran off and hid.

No matter how much I walked, I couldn’t stop thinking about what Papyrus said. He said he forgave me, but for what? It was like he knew me from somewhere. Come to think of it, Toriel acted kind of like that too. I groaned in annoyance as I just couldn’t wrap my head around this.

 

After a while I walked into a town. As I entered, I heard doors and windows. Slamming shut. I walked up to an Inn, hoping to get some rest, only to find the door locked. As I looked around it seemed like everyone had locked themselves into their homes. Everyone, but one. In the distance I saw a dinosaur like kid standing, staring directly at me. I walked up to them and they stiffened instantly.

“Hello,” I said, praying they wouldn’t run off like everyone else.

“I won’t let you hurt Undyne this time!” They suddenly shouted at me.

“What? Who, who’s Undyne?”

“Umm, Undyne. The coolest monster ever! She’s strong, and brave, and… and you actually have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

I just awkwardly nodded.

“Oh… Well, this is awkward… You know what, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a chance. It’s not like anyone has disappeared this time.” They smiled and trotted off.

Well, at least I have another friend. Just wish others would give me a chance, cause I have no idea what they’re talking about. What is happening down here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I'll stop using canon dialogue.


	4. Bonetrousle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets to shine and Undyne appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much positive feedback, I don’t know what to say! This fic is so different from my usual writing so I wasn’t expecting that. Thank you!  
> Also this is the quickest I've ever updated a story ever. Two in one month, woo-hoo!

I had just begun to walk out of town when I heard a familiar voice shout out towards me. “SO HUMAN, IT COMES TO THIS ONCE AGAIN. JUST ME AND YOU FACING OFF AGAINST EACH OTHER.”

I turn around to see Papyrus step through the fog and stand proudly in front of me. “I… I SHOULD CAPTURE YOU. THAT’S WHAT UNDYNE SAID. SO, HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR BATTLE!”

With that, a bunch of bones came flying at me at unbelievable speed. I was turned “blue”, which increased gravity around me, or something like that, making it harder to dodge. When the bones hit me it was unbelievably painful.

The battle seemed to have gone on forever, tiring us both out quickly. No matter what, I refused to attack and I could tell Papyrus didn’t want to hurt me either.

Eventually, the attacks stopped. Papyrus was panting, clearly tired. “WELL, THIS WAS DIFFERENT. I’M GLAD. COME ON HUMAN, I WILL GRANT YOU MERCY.” He opened his arms, waiting for a hug that I happily accepted without a second thought.

We talked a little, until he ran off home and asked me to come visit him. Which I did. At his house we talked and he showed me all the cool stuff he’s collected. He even showed his computer! We quickly became friends.

We said our farewells and I headed out of Snowdin. I ran into Sans again as he was working and we had a lunch break (though I didn’t get to eat). 

It was nice to see some of the residents of Snowdin. They still seemed kind of on edge around me, but they trusted me enough to be around them now, thanks to Papyrus.

As I finally left Snowdin this new area felt damp and kind of cold. I could hear rushing water all around me. I walked into some grass that reached far above my head and froze as I heard Papyrus above me talking to someone.

“UMM, UNDYNE,” he said, sounding uncertain. “I KNOW I MENTIONED THE HUMAN EARLIER, BUT IT’S DIFFERENT THIS TIME. THEY MEAN NO HARM. UNDYNE PLEASE. LOOK AT ME, I’M OKAY, SO… SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO… WHAT?” I could hear a faint voice say something to him as he grew silent. “I… I UNDERSTAND.”

I heard him walk off and I tried to leave when I suddenly felt an intense aura above me. Frozen in place, I glanced up to see someone in a full suite of armor, wielding a spear leering down at me. They looked around where I stood, before backing up and vanishing into the shadows.

I waited until I knew for a fact they were gone and proceeded on my way. The monster kid from Snowdin came running out behind me excitedly.

“Did you see that?” they said, practically jumping with joy “Undyne looked directly at you! Wait, that’s probably a bad thing isn’t it? Oh well, I’m sure you’ll be able to work this out.” They then ran off ahead of me.

I had only entered the next room when my phone went off, startling me. I carefully took it out of my pocket and answered.

“H-hello?” I said nervously.

“OH, GOOD HUMAN! I KNEW I’D GET YOUR NUMBER EVENTUALLY.”

“Papyrus? What?”

“LISTEN, YOU REMEMBER UNDYNE?”

“Who?”

“RIGHT, YOU DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING. WELL, SHE’S NOT VERY HAPPY ABOUT LAST TIME, SO I’D SUGGEST BEING VERY CAREFUL AND SNEAKY.”

“Papyrus, I have to know. What do you mean by ‘last time’?”

“I HAVE TO GO AND YOU SHOULD TOO. CAN’T RISK UNDYNE CATCHING YOU.”

And with that he hangs up. Geez, it’s starting to seem like he’s avoiding the question, but why would he?

Whatever, I may be confused, but continue anyway. I don’t want to hang around and find out what Undyne would do to me if she catches me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little weird. I haven't decided how I want this fic to be written yet.


End file.
